Copos de nieve iguales
by solitarynightmares
Summary: En la ciudad es invierno, nada más peligroso que un suelo congelado por el que patinar, o los peligros inherentes del frío. Después de pasar un largo tiempo afuera, nada más con una bufanda y guantes, Flippy vuelve a su casa después haber discutido con su compañero, frío y también con el espirito helado, buscando un poco de calor que pudiera serle dado. Flippy X Fliqpy. One Shot


_Flippy_

Era invierno y hacía frió, suficiente para convertir el suelo en una pista de hielo, o más bien, un escenario de muertes.

Caminé junto a algo que parecía ser un cuerpo, pisando la roja escarcha que se había teñido de la sangre de algún conocido, sin darle la importancia que debería haber tenido su muerte, sólo era otro día, aunque... quizás no, estaba especialmente fría esa noche, en mi andar, me detuve bajo la luz de una lámpara para quitarme los guantes negros, esta vez con dedos, no estaba suficientemente loco como para salir sin ninguna vestimenta de invierno, quizás un poco, había olvidado la bufanda por la prisa con que había salido.

"Estúpido Fliqpy" Mascullé soplando mi aliento sobre mis dedos entumecido, la verdad era que era un día especialmente horrible.

Miré el cielo gris cubierto de nubes, no podía verse una sola estrella, todo estaba solo, me sentía tan solo rodeado de tanta oscuridad.

"Si no tienes cuidado van a crecerte carámbanos de hielo en los ojos" Sorprendido giré a mirar quien había aparecido a mis espaldas.

"No estoy llorando idiota" Dije.

"Olvidaste esto" Rodeó mi cuello con algo.

Era cálido, pude sentir el calor subiendo a mi rostro, calentando no sólo mi cuerpo sino algo más adentro de mí, esa no era la primera vez que lo vi de una manera distinta, pero infortunadamente tampoco la última.

"¿Debería darte las gracias?" La sostuve intencionalmente tratando de ocultarme detrás de ella, olía a él, tenía un aroma familiar y agradable.

"Has lo que quieras" Por supuesto que no esperaba agradecimiento.

Largos minutos pasamos en silencio hasta que yo quise decir algo.

"¿Te gusta la nieve?" Miré la blancura esponjosa que cubría el suelo.

"No, es aburrida" Por alguna razón me hizo sonreír.

"Te parecería interesante si te dijera que no existe un copo que se parezca otro, ninguno que sea igual" Mi sonrisa creció, ese momento parecía no tan malo.

"No" Negó "Me sigue pareciendo la misma agua fría que cae del cielo"

"Tú no eres como esos copos de nieve" Expresé mis pensamientos en voz alta.

"Obvio no, soy una persona" Embocé la risa.

"Digo que no existe persona igual" Fijé mis ojos en su rostro de perfil "Tú eres diferente" Regresé la mirada a la blanca nieve "Si tuviera que ejemplificarlo podría decir que tú eres un segundo copo de nieve, es algo antinatural" Dejé salir una ligera risa.

"¿No debería estar aquí?" Su tono era neutral, más frío que la nieve que estaba empapando mi cabello "Soy antinatural" Metió sus puños a los bolsillo y sin decirme una palabra comenzó a caminar, no tenía por qué, pero lo seguí, no se detenía y ti tampoco intentaba frenarlo, viendo su espalda, Fliqpy me pareció todavía más solitario de lo que yo podía estar, algo único en el mundo, ¿cómo debía sentirse existir en la marginación?, una sombra atada a mis pies.

Me detuve y lo dejé caminar, su figura fue haciéndose más borrosa a cada paso que daba y se alejaba de mí, con un peso sobre el pecho deseaba mover los pies y alcanzarlo, pero algo me clavó en el lugar que estaba de pie y su silueta desapareció entre la nieve.

Vagué una hora y no me presenté en casa hasta que mis dedos y labios estando morados fueron intolerables. Caminé por el interior de la casa pareciéndome un camino eterno hasta que llegué a su habitación y con cuidado abrí la puerta empujándola sin hacer ruido, no tuve tiempo de encender la calefacción, comencé a despojarme de prendas en cuanto tuve un pie dentro.

Lo que hacía estaba mal, lo sabía y estaba seguro que en la mañana me arrepentiría, pero antes de que las consecuencias llegaran...

Con sigilo me acerqué a la cama y subí a ella, despertando a quien se encontraba tan tranquilo descansando un segundo antes.

"¡Qué demonios...!" No esperaba un recibimiento "¿Qué estás...?" Lo callé con un beso, no quería escuchar ninguna negación o un reclamo que apelara a mi consciencia.

No me reservé con el beso, mi mano tocó su mejilla con la intención de sostenerlo para que no girara la cabeza y seguir con el beso cuando lamí sus labios que era cien veces más ardientes que los míos, literalmente, ese calor me hizo perder la cabeza, menos tornillos que apretar.

"¡Mgg!" Empujó mi pecho para que interpusiera distancia, lo que no hice.

Era cálido, quería más del calor que podía ofrecer aunque no fuera destinado para mí. Saqué de en medio la cobija y la sabana, haciendo mi movida al meter la mano bajo su playera de dormir.

"¡Estás frío!" Se estremeció y huyó de mi tacto.

"Es un excelente hallazgo" Sin saber cómo lo permitía, me refería a mis dedos contorneando y conociendo su silueta, continué hasta donde me permitía y eso fue lejos cuando después de acariciar su estómago metí la mano bajó su ropa interior.

"¡Ah!" Suave sinfonía que me permití disfrutar.

Ninguno de los dos estaba saliendo con alguien y por lo que yo sabía nadie se acercaba a Fliqpy del miedo que le tenían, era una joya en bruto eso que sostenía entre los brazos.

Lo besé, comí de su boca con insistencias y cuando se cansó de tener la mandíbula tensa, tuve la oportunidad de tener más calor que antes, atrevido no era lo mismo que seguro, por eso, fui cuidadoso cuando toqué su lengua con la mía, no sabía a nada, únicamente a excitación inundando cada fibra de mi cuerpo, ¿cómo describir el cosquilleo en mi pecho y estomago?, insistí en abrir más su boca y nuestras lenguas pudieron tener un mejor uso, sin embargo antes de darle el potencial, la situación se tornó... interesante.

"Bas..." Expuso su cuello y contrayendo los músculos involuntariamente, contorsionó su espalada hacía atrás, un espectáculo que merecía mi atención, su piel quemaba y el sudor empezaba a bañar su blanca piel, algo más también cubrió su cuerpo y el mío, mi mano se había excedido.

Adorable, entendiendo unos cuantos minutos después que eso caliente sobre su estómago no era parte de un sueño, me quiso lejos, intentando sacarme a patadas de la cama, pero no pudo.

"Discúlpame" Pedí intentando regresar a los besos.

"¡No me toques!" Se cubrió con los brazos y eso me ayudó a sacar la ropa interior de sus piernas "¡No!" Descubierto pude enfrentarle cara a cara, fue un momento la intimidad no estuvo en el contacto físico sino en la profundidad de las miradas, brindándome el privilegio de verlo sonrojado, con más sol hubiera sido perfecto.

Abrí sus piernas...

"¡Dije que no me toques!" Las cerró de inmediato.

Bueno o malo, eso no tenía nada que ver con que estuviera siendo vulnerable ante ese momento, me metí a su cama a mitad de la noche, comencé a tocarlo y estaba a punto de follar con él, con el inocente... por así decirlo... individuo.

"Lo siento" Las mantuve abiertas y me incliné entre ellas.

"¡Voy a matarte!" No tanta incoherencia.

Mientras lo tenía en mi boca probando de los restos del blanco líquido, manejé unos dedos dentro de su apertura, en cuanto lo toqué, se erizó peor que un gato, tuve que darle un pequeño masaje antes de meter alguno.

Esa era la primera parte, me tomó tiempo hacer que se relajara y proseguir con lo otro.

"Juro que si haces una cosa más..." ¿En serio lo decía conmigo a punto de entrar?

"Respira lento" Lo aconsejé atreviéndome a fundirme con su calor interno.

Fliqpy era un adonis, guapo, fuerte, con un cuerpo perfecto, ver ese cuerpo temblar por mi causa y retorcerse, me extasiaba.

La cama fue crujiendo y rechinando al compás de mi cadera que se mecía para empezar a moverse dentro y fuera del cuerpo de mi copia.

"¡Duele!" Gruñó.

No sabía si mentía o no, su erección lucía encantada y más que conforme, repetí la delicia de la fricción y surdió lo que esperaba.

"¡Ngg!" Apenas podía oírlo, realmente se esmeraba en no hacer sonidos, pero cada vez que recorría el camino hasta la base, producía uno pequeño y aunque cubrió su boca con el dorso de la mano seguía escuchándolo.

Estaba siendo gentil con él a pesar de la monstruosidad que le estaba haciendo, procuré ser amable y darle más placer del que podía recibir y si en verdad era que le dolía, entonces era un masoquista que disfrutaba del dolor, porque cuando las embestidas tomaron un ritmo acelerado, debería haber estado en sufrimiento.

La cama se mecía y crujía, nuestros pechos se frotaban y el sudor pegaba nuestra piel... no me sorprendió el poco tiempo que tardó en tener su orgasmo y rasguñar mi espalda de tan buen gozo, no fui tan grosero como para venir dentro de Fliqpy, salí y luego pude morder su cuello para vengarme por eso de los rasguños.

...

Fliqpy

El primero en despertar fui yo y casi con odio miré al idiota que me acompañaba en la cama, pero tuve que relajarme y calmarme, mis deseos de matarlo fueron aplacados y en su lugar tuve otros más relacionados con lo que sucedió anoche, corrí al baño y maldecí a Flippy todo el tiempo que pasé ahí adentro.

Abrí el agua de la ducha para tomar un baño temprano y deshacerme de su olor impregnado en mi piel, antes de entrar me miré en el espejo quitando el poco vapor que lo cubría, fue ahí donde noté la marca adornando mi cuello.

Mis dedos la tocaron siguiendo la marca de los dientes, no dolía, pero era doloroso de cierta manera, una tontería.

Esa noche había llegado tan frío como la nieve de allá fuera, no sólo en temperatura, sus caricias y besos... Como me miraba en el espejo pude notar el cambio de color en mis mejillas, ¿era por lo que pensaba?, agaché la mirada, me estaba contagiando de un virus raro.

Dejé el espejo para meterme en el agua disfrutando del calor, Flippy me había pegado toda frialdad y como tenía la intención me la quité junto con todo rastro de su presencia que pudo haber dejado, incluso en ese lugar.

"Estúpido..." Suspiré, aunque no sabía a quién me refería, él o yo.

Mientras permanecí solo en la ducha me puse a pensar en qué haría y que diría, ¿qué enojo era más conveniente o la indiferencia podía igualar al enojo?, todo parte de un teatro porque la verdad no podía enfadarme seriamente con él.

Lo mismo había sido el día anterior que discutimos y yo tuve que seguirlo a la intemperie para llevarle algo cálido con que cubrirse, no podía dejarlo solo, pero tampoco pude decirle que volviera.

Cerré el agua y cogí una toalla con la que después de secarle el cabello, envolví mi cintura y busqué ropa en la habitación. La indiferencia era mi plan, por lo mismo cuando salí y lo vi despierto, no le dirigí una mirada o una palabra y en cuanto llevaba ropa puesta salí en dirección a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Diez minutos más tarde apareció en la cocina a acompañarme, pero yo ya había acabado, cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, me levanté y lo dejé solo, necesitaba tiempo para pensar, necesitaba privacidad, necesitaba... quería no ser una anomalía que interfiriera con su vida, por eso también lo dejé solo, para que fuera como era antes de que yo llegara.

Estuve fuera de su casa hasta la tarde y no me sorprendió encontrarlo dormido en un sillón, permanecí de pie junto a él observando lo inconsciente que estaba siendo, idiota quedaba mejor, estábamos a pleno invierno y el descansaba con sólo una playera, me quité la chamarra que llevaba puesta y se la coloqué encima para que no tuviera frío.

Bostecé, el sueño me vencía y proferí perder la batalla yendo directo a la cama.

"Gracias" A la mañana siguiente fue la primera cosa que Flippy me dijo.

Estaba de pie recargado contra el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo entre sus brazos la chamarra que use ayer, lo observé, el momento se espesó, la habitación estaba siendo demasiado vacía para mi gusto.

"¿Por qué?" Lo miré como si estuviera extrañado y él arrastró la vista por el suelo pareciendo apenado.

"Por..." No continuó con eso que quería decir "Vine a devolverte esto" Entró y dio unos cuantos pasos, al mismo tiempo que yo lo hacía evitándolo y pasando a su lado.

"No la necesito" Se lo dije claro, presintiendo que sonó más cruel de lo que hubiera esperado, casi me detuve cuando crucé el umbral de la puerta, pero algo me impedía quedarme y llegar a ver su expresión.

Flippy se equivocaba, él y yo no éramos iguales, ni cerca de serlo, no terminaba de comprender a lo que se había querido referir esa noche.

...

Flippy

Cerré con llave la puerta de mi habitación, Fliqpy había salido y la casa estaba completamente vacía.

Con vergüenza y toda la cosa me recosté de lado en la cama mirando a la pared, ¿en serio iba a hacerlo?, apreté más la prenda entre mi puño sintiendo la frustración quemar mi estómago, Fliqpy me odiaba y yo no lo culpaba.

Olvidé aquello por un pequeño momento y acerqué la prenda ajena a mi rostro, su aroma era el mismo al de él, suave, pero penetrante.

Metí bajo la ropa interior y el pantalón mi mano, olía tan bien que no resistí querer sentirme más cerca de él, el sabor de sus labios, la sensación de cada musculo firme, su hermosa expresión en medio del placer, todo lo recordé mientras movía la mano sobre mi erección.

"¡Fliqpy!" Gemí su nombre remembrando aquel placer de haber sido el primero en estar dentro de él, hablando en más de un sentido, no tenía perdón por lo que hacía, pero si lo quisiera no continuaría con aquello en primer lugar.

Cometí nuevamente un error cuando manché mi mano con los resultados de mi negro placer, estaba sudando y me encantaba el final de la pecaminosa euforia, el confortable adormecimiento que quitaba el peso de mis problemas.

No supe cuándo me dormí, pero no desperté hasta que sol volvió a salir, la luz era molesta, pero más irritante era el entendimiento de que despertaba en un nuevo día diferente al anterior.

"¡Ahh!" Me quejé infantilmente enterrando la cabeza entre las almohadas, primero levanté el trasero antes que la cabeza, tenía tanta pereza.

Salí de la cama arrastrando los pies, ese no era mi día, especialmente hoy mi ánimo caía hasta los suelos, caminé por la casa con la misma ropa arrugada que llevaba puesta el día anterior, hasta la cocina, la verdad ni tenía hambre, pero me apetecía más desayunar que meterme a bañar.

Con la flojera haciendo pesadas mis manos, saqué leche del refrigerador y cereal de la alacena, pero antes de servirme, me estremecí a causa de un estruendo, recordándome la guerra en la que participé, pero no estaba ese factor desquiciado que me hacía olvidarme de mí mismo, olvidé eso y me centré en el ruido.

Venía de adentro, una habitación, corrí hasta ahí sólo para encontrar a Fliqpy tirado en el suelo e intentando levantarse, parecía confundido y desorientado, ¿se habría golpeado la cabeza? Armé piezas del rompecabezas, mirando la escalera de donde suponía había resbalado y caído, ¿qué hacía en una escalera?

"¡Hey!, Fliqpy" Lo ayudé a levantarse y me miró con unos ojos que aparentaban no sabían quién era, prácticamente cargando lo llevé hasta la cocina y lo senté en una silla mientras buscaba hielos en la nevera.

"Fliqpy ¿te duele la cabeza?"

"¿Mm?" Cerró los ojos y tocó su frente "Sí" Parecía que recobraba el sentido.

"¿Sabes dónde estás?" Le puse una bolsa llena de hielos y no la rechazó.

"En..." Lo pensó un momento "...tu casa" Miró a los lados "La cocina" Sonreí de alivio, por el momento lucía bien.

"Te caíste" Le expliqué agachándome para estar a la misma altura "¿Qué hacías en la escalera?"

"¿Escalera?" El recuerdo iluminó su semblante "Cambiando un foco" El techo estaba demasiado alto como para alcanzarlo.

"¿Pero te sientes bien?" Él se inclinó más hacia atrás quizás sintiendo que invadía su espacio personal "¿No ves borroso?" Debería detenerme, dejar de acercarme tanto.

"No. Flippy estás..." No podía detenerme, no quería detenerme.

Me había enamorado como un loco y no era tonto como para no saber lo que era el sentimiento, pero había un deseo incontenible por querer estar junto a él, como imanes que acercan uno al otro, o la gravedad que lleva las cosas hacia el suelo, muy apenas a esas alturas me daba cuenta que esa atracción siempre existió pero nunca la quise ver hasta que fue más fuerte que yo.

Lo besé, a una velocidad normal me había acercado a sus labios y lo tenía acorralado, atrapado entre mis manos que sostenían su barbilla, confiado después de ver que la sorpresa no lo dejaba moverse incliné la cabeza y lo hice abrir la boca.

Maulló con mi lengua volviendo a jugar con la suya y dar vueltas, rápido sentí como mi cuerpo se calentó con ese único beso.

"Ya basta" Me golpeó y después me empujó lejos, no dolió tanto, saltó de la silla chocando con la mesa, cubría su boca y me miraba de forma extraña, ese no era el Fliqpy con el que acostumbraba discutir.

"Lo siento" Quería consolarlo, pero él no era de los que pudiera consolar.

"No te acerques" También normalmente me hubiera dado a entender su petición por espacio de una forma más directa sin necesidad de advertírmelo.

"Fliqpy..." Debían faltarme neuronas como para ignorar advertencia sobre mi muerte y lo hice de la manera más descarada avanzando hacia él y me gané las consecuencias, olvidándome del resto del día, Fliqpy tenía un cuchillo y lo demás era predecible.

...

Fliqpy

Tenía flores, muchos crisantemos que conseguí de... de... algún lugar y a casi todos les estaba arrancando los pétalos y esparciéndolos por la cama, ¿por qué lo hacía?, ¿por qué tomarme las molestias de hacerle esa broma tan pesada?, cruel, ah sí, porque el maldito trató de hacer lo mismo de aquella noche y por su culpa, cada vez que me tocaba mi piel se ponía de gallina.

Odio era un tema diferente, venganza era lo que más se le parecía.

No le hice mucho al cuerpo de Flippy, sólo se desangró por la herida, no debería tomarle más de un día volver, pero antes de eso, até sus manos y pies a la cama, el detalle de las flores era para darle humor negro al tema de la muerte, justo sobre el lecho donde lo hizo, nuestra primera vez y la última.

Los problemas no se arreglaban, en esa ciudad no, así que escogía mi segundo recurso, la intimidación.

Esperé y esperé... ¡agg!, era tan aburrido... hasta que abrió los ojos, entonces me puse de pie frente a mi cama, observando su reacción, fue lenta, tal vez creía estaba dormido, sin embargo no era ningún sueño.

"Buenos días" Lo saludé con sarcasmo "¿Dormiste bien?" Trató de moverse, pero estaba imposibilitado "Resumiré esto" Me sorprendía cuanta calma estaba teniendo "Tú estás atado y yo..." Me señalé a mí mismo "Soy el tipo que tiene un cuchillo en su mano" Grande y afilado "¿Qué crees que deba pasar a continuación?" No respondió de inmediato, miró todo, en especial la cama y luego a mí.

"Ehh... No lo sé" No parecía mentir, ¿pero por qué estaba rojo?, los cables en mi cerebro tardaron en hacer conexión.

"¡No!" Hice una mueca de desagrado "No, ¡claro que no!" Que retorcida mente tenía Flippy, ¡wow!, algo debía ir mal con el mundo como para que yo pudiera pensar eso "Ni que fuera tú para hacer algo así" Atado, flores, una cama, ¡era necesario pensar?

"¿Entonces...?" Resoplé, no era alguien con paciencia y por lo mismo use el arma para cortar su mejilla.

"Vas a manchar todas estas lindas flores con tu sangre" Cumplí mis palabras comenzando con el cuello, sus estremecimientos y respiración acelerada me excitaban, era tan divertido torturar.

Cuando el cuello estuvo lleno de marcas, utilicé el mismo cuchillo para romper los botones de su uniforme y abrirlo, la camiseta de debajo la trocé y corte, su pecho era material con el que trabajar.

Algo por ahí, algo por allá...

"¡Ah!" Se sacudió cuando había dado con una parte erógena, miré las flores y ya estaban salpicadas de su sangre, me pareció... hermoso, era lo mejor que había visto, me recordaba mucho al paisaje blanco de allá fuera.

Toque con la punta del arma el punto rosa, tan tentado a hacer algo al respecto, pero eso sería mejor dejarlo para el final, preferí probar de mi venganza, lamiendo el filo del cuchillo que tenía su sabor y sabía delicioso debía añadir, sabía como a nostalgia mesclado con familiaridad y por supuesto sal y cobre.

Nunca había estado drogado, pero empecé a ponerme así, como si mi lógica anduviera por otro lado divirtiéndose sin mí y una prueba de ello era que fui capaz de inclinarme sobre Flippy y lamer los cortes.

A vinagre y a miel, a su dolor, a sus maullidos y jadeos, sabía a todo, a fuego pasándome por la garganta superior a cualquier licor y tan adictivo, lamí el camino del pecho, al cuello, hasta topar con su barbilla y no era suficiente. Descuidado, cómo no pude ver venir lo que intentaría Flippy, nuestras bocas estaban cerca, únicamente se agachó y pudo tenerlas juntas.

¿Por qué sus labios eran mejores que el sabor de su sangre?, como pude me subí a su cadera y dejé que las cosas tomaran el curso que decidieran tomar.

"¡Mmp!" En la cocina me había asustado por lo improvisado que fue, pero en la cama, era otra persona, a la que le estaba gustando mecer la cadera encima de la de Flippy, sentía la erección e intencionalmente eso era lo que frotaba.

Quería sexo, uno donde a Flippy le gustara seguir siendo un masoquista. No use el cuchillo contra sus pezones, pero sí los dientes, hice mi cabello a un lado detrás de la oreja y no dejé que nada interrumpiera.

...

¿Qué demonios hice?, llevaba preguntándomelo media hora mientras miraba el teche de la habitación.

"¿Fliqpy?" Para empeorarlo, Flippy había despertado "Mmm..." Maulló como gato frotándose en mi hombro "Eres muy bueno, ¿lo sabías?" Que quedara claro que no hablaba de mis acciones altruistas.

Guardé silencio, ya no me importaban sus manos queriendo repetirlo, esas que acariciaban mi pierna... bueno... casi no.

"¡¿Qué haces?!" Lo detuve cuando sentí que quería acariciar esa parte de mi anatomía ya no virgen.

"Sólo quiero limpiarte" Lo decía como si no hubiera perdido las esperanzas y sin cambiar su sonrisa, siguió besando mi cuello y cuanto podía mientras sus dedos entraban con una espeluznante facilidad, más aterrador era que llegué a compararlos con su miembro y obviamente el tamaño era inferior, pero...

Me estremecí, eso pasaba cuando tocaba algo que hacía de mi cuerpo una laxa masa de músculos incapaz de defenderse.

"¡B-Basta!" Cerré las piernas, para mí era imposible aceptar lo bien que se sentía "¡Flippy!" ¿Por qué tenía que suplicárselo?

El problema fue que no se detuvo, cansado de usar sus dedos, se levantó de la cama y cambió de lugar para acomodarse entre mis piernas.

"Fliqpy, quiero..."

"¡Alto idiota!" Ya tenía todo listo, nada más necesitaba empujar su cadera.

Esa espera me mataba, estaba ahí posicionado mirándome con unos ojos de tonto embelesado, si tanto lo quería por qué no lo hacía de una vez, ¿eh?, ¿yo pensé eso?, pero no tardó en conseguir lo que quería, lento y suave, diferente de ayer que lo cabalgué con la lujuria suficiente para olvidarme del dolor.

Cubrí mi rostro, no podía verlo, no podía afrontarlo, no me podía permitir gemir, era tan caliente y se sentía tan bien. Flippy quitó mis brazos y me dio un beso, que no rechacé, en cuanto empezó a mover la cadera, me olvidé de muchas cosas.

"Fliqpy" Se acercó a mi oído a susurrar "Eres tan lindo" No me decía cosas sucias, sólo palabras perfumadas "Te quiero" Besó mi oído y sentí un escalofrío.

Escucharlo me hizo experimentar un extraño calor y unos calambres extraños en el estómago, quise abrazarlo y lo hice, además de acariciar su espalda rasguñada.

"Flippy... ve más rápido" Pedí en voz baja también diciéndolo en su oído.

Me obedeció como un esclavo, pero yo no le pedí que levantara mis piernas, ¿qué creía que era?, ¿de goma?

...

Me levanté y me dolía la cadera, aunque me esforcé por vestirme estaba tomándome mucho tiempo, me miré en un espejo, desalineado, sucio, con el pecho y el cuello lleno de chupetones, no lucía nada de decencia.

"¿Qué haces?" Me preguntó sentado en la cama con las sabanas apenas cubriéndolo.

"¡Qué te importa!" No me distraje de mi tarea.

"No quieres tomar un baño, todavía estás... emm... ¿escurriendo?" Eso era vergonzoso y ¿desde cuándo a mí me importaba eso?, en cualquier caso enrojecí, todavía después de lo que me hizo y prácticamente me lo echaba en cara.

"¡C-Cállate!" Me di más prisa "Voy a salir"

"¿A dónde?"

"Lejos de ti" Fui hacia la puerta y la azoté en cuanto salí.

Pero que porquería de día era, no sólo por las resientes actividades matutinas, afuera estaba cayendo nieve sin cesar, blancas plumas que borraban mis pasos al caminar y mojaban mi cabello cuando se derretían, si es que se derretían, en todo momento podía ver el vapor de mi respiración frente a mis ojos y aparte de eso todo era blanco, reí de la ironía, me sentía caminar entre la nada, blanco por todas partes haciendo parecer todo tan relajado, seguí caminando hasta que dejé de sentir, no me dolían las manos, ya no hormigueaban ni mis pies ni mi rostro, podía caminar tranquilo, olvidándome de lo que dejé atrás.

...

Flippy

Lo encontré tirado en suelo y cubierto por nieve, ¿prefería morir a estar conmigo?, frío como el hielo, tenía su piel morada y cuando lo toqué, creí que estaba muerto, pero para gran dicha mía seguía respirando.

Debí haber llorado mientras lo abrazaba y haberle gritado lo tonto que era, pero no había tiempo para eso, volvimos lo más pronto posible a casa y encendí la chimenea, sentándolo frente a ella en un sofá, no abrí la boca en ningún momento porque no sabía que cosa decir, cómo disculparme o pedir perdón, regañarlo por ponerse en peligro, llorar por hacerme sentir tan mal conmigo mismo.

"Fliqpy..." Me acerqué para ponerle una bufanda y abrió sus ojos mirándome con esa intensidad de mirada de la que era capaz, fue imposible no sonreír.

"No, por favor" Susurró girando hacia otro lado, aun así mi sonrisa no disminuyó, si no me quería no dejaría de esforzarme para que lo hiciera.

"¿Sabes?" Dije yo sentándome y acomodándome en el sofá a su lado, apenas cabíamos "Desde hace rato siento un déjà vu, ¿recuerdas?, yo me enojé, dije que no quería estar cerca de ti y me salí sin importar el frío que estaba haciendo, entonces tú fuiste por mí, ¿por qué?, si sabías que estaba enojado ¿por qué fuiste tras de mí?, no es como si a ti te interesara hacer las paces" Rodeé sus hombros con mi brazo acercándolo a mí "Bueno, eso no importa" Cerré mis ojos y pegué la cabeza a la suya, tenía su cabello algo húmedo "Creo que ya sé la respuesta" Yo hice lo mismo "Sólo quiero preguntarte una cosa, ¿me odias? y no mientas, di la verdad" Puse mucha atención en su expresión para saber si me mentía.

"Yo..." Estaba pálido como fantasma y por eso, el color rojo de sus mejillas resaltaba. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró "No te odio" Por fin me miró, pero sus ojos eran muy serios "Pero tampoco me gradas mucho" Era suficiente, feliz lo abracé y cuando quiso quejarse lo interrumpí con un beso "¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?"

"¿Qué?" Sonreí astuto "¿Hacerte entrar en calor?" Con la mano del brazo que rodeaba su cuello, acaricié éste.

"Eres idiota" Gruñó sin ser muy convincente.

"Tal vez" Seguí besándolo frente al fuego de la chimenea y quizás algo más que besos, tenía que estar caliente, me las arreglé para convencerlo de que me dejara calentarlo.

FIN


End file.
